


Something to Pass the Time

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders really, really hates the Deep Roads. But sometimes they're not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Pass the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangrywarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrywarlock/gifts).



> Quickie one-shot for my girlfriend because she makes me delicious coffee, among other things.

"Blondie?"

Anders looked up. He'd been sitting with his knees drawn up, arms around them and rocking a bit. He hadn't meant to, nor had he meant to mutter to himself, and only realized he was doing so when Varric interrupted him with a cup of coffee. It was one luxury that the dwarf apparently allowed himself down here in the Deep Roads. Anders took it gratefully, sipping the bitter liquid. It still tasted better than the tepid water or the stout ale.

"Thank you."

Varric settled down next to him, a hand coming up to rest on his back, rubbing gently. Anders had removed his pauldrons and coat, hoping that relieving himself of the restricting fabric would help with the oppressive, claustrophobic feeling that the Deep Roads created within him. He took a breath, letting it out slowly.

"You sick?"

Anders shook his head. "I'm… claustrophobic. Long story of how that happened. Also, I really, really don't like the Deep Roads."

Varric frowned. "Why did you come with us? We're not that far from the surface even now. If you wanted to go back-"

"No, I… I volunteered. Told Hawke that if he needed me." He laughed, running his free hand back through his hair before he sipped his coffee again. "I didn't think he'd actually take me up on the offer, but I suppose having a healer around isn't such a bad thing."

He'd already patched up quite a bit of their group, closing wounds that would have otherwise festered. Once the others saw that, they realized the benefits of having a mage in their party. That and Hawke's fierce glare and two-handed broadsword kept them quiet. He had, in no certain terms, implied that if someone had a problem with his mage friend, they had a problem with him.

"I suppose he could've brought Sunshine instead," Varric mused. "You're prettier though."

Anders laughed at that. "Thank you for putting me at ease, Varric. Or trying to. Maker, I hate the Deep Roads," he said again before drinking down the rest of the coffee, the hot liquid scalding his tongue.

It was healed almost instantly. One of the benefits of his body's own latent magical defenses.

"Everyone's gone to bed for the night. Day. Whatever," Varric said flippantly. "We could play cards to get your mind off of things?"

Anders nodded, and it was a testament to his own preoccupation that he didn't decline right away. He never won at cards, and racked up quite a bit of debt to Isabela, who was likely sleeping now curled up next to their fearless leader's side. Anders was glad Hawke decided to bring her instead of, say, Fenris. He wouldn't have wanted to spend the entire time in the Deep Roads feeling the anxiety of the stone pressing down upon him as well as having to defend himself every time he hurled a fireball.

Varric plucked a pack of cards from the depths of his coat before removing it and his gloves. He shuffled and dealt and Anders tried to concentrate on the game. He coughed, glancing up at the spell wisp above his head, their only light for the moment, away from the rest of the party as they were. The firelight was just visible in the distance. Anders knew it was foolish to move away from them, but he hadn't wanted anyone to see him if he'd just happened to have a neat little nervous breakdown. The cards were a good distraction, as was Varric laughing at him.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Blondie," Varric chuckled. "I've just never seen anyone lose so badly or so often."

"It's because you cheat."

"Everyone cheats. It's Wicked Grace."

"I should know better than to play with a rogue like you," Anders muttered.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to insult me. But since it's you, I'll take it as a compliment. What? Mages don't cheat at cards? Offends your delicate sensibilities?"

Anders scoffed. "Mages don't play cards. They don't teach Wicked Grace or diamondback in the Circle, you know."

"They should. I mean, what else is there to do when you're locked up in a tower all day?"

"Have sex."

"That's one way to pass the time," Varric noted, coughing to cover the slight blush in his cheeks. It wasn't as though he was a prude, far from it. It was, however, the way Anders said, 'sex' that put images in his mind that weren't conducive to his original plan, which was simply to comfort Anders, who was starting to look miserable.

"It was. Trysts in the tower were common enough. Quickie against the wall or duck into an unused room. Most of the rooms were empty from the fourth floor or so upward. No one wanted to climb that high. So as long as you knew you wouldn't be missed, it was a great meeting spot. Of course you had to be quick. I got very good at speed-preparation."

"Uh. Blondie?"

But Anders didn't seem to hear him, the anxiety he felt over his claustrophobia creating a nervous sort of babble. Unfortunately that babble was centered on sex.

"With the women, oh that was easy enough. Up go the robes, a little teasing and they were ready so you'd just slip in. But the men. Well. I might be divulging a bit much but I could finish most of the apprentices I was with in just a few minutes."

Varric fought the mental image now of Anders on his knees, sucking eagerly at another mage's cock, perhaps taking him deep into his throat. He shifted, glad for the shadows that kept his own arousal hidden.

"The hardest part I think was when you wanted to be fucked. And I always liked that. Being on the bottom. Perhaps that's too much information," he added, but didn't stop talking, nor did he apologize for the oversharing. "So on the days I wanted it, I would wake up early and prepare myself in my bunk, shove a toy up there – oh they were always crude, polished glass or pewter, though pewter bends and it's cold. Not comfortable at all. The shiny wooden ones were the best. Knight-Commander Gregoir would confiscate any sexual aids he found. It was a running joke, you know. We always thought perhaps the First Enchanter would use them on him and that led to speculations of a relationship between the two of them and – mmph!"

Varric, unable to take the thought of Anders walking around for the day with a wooden phallus inside him, waiting to be fucked, had reached forward, seized him by the front of the shirt, and pulled him down for a kiss. Anders flailed at first, then slowly returned it, hands coming to rest on Varric's shoulders. He was panting when they broke off.

"Varric? I…"

"You need a distraction. And we need to pass the time." Varric was already pulling off his belt and shirt.

Anders blinked. "I…"

"It's better than cards," Varric quipped. "Everyone wins."

Anders swallowed, the logic making sense to him. With nervous shaking hands, he removed his shirt, shoes, and socks. Varric, already reduced to just his smalls, pushed him back with strong, calloused hands. Anders settled on the bedroll, lifting his hips as Varric untied his pants and pulled them off. It happened so fast, Anders' head was spinning, much like the wisp above them. He could just make out Varric's smile in the dim light.

"Varric, have you done this…"

"Nuh-uh. I don't kiss and tell. Just like I won't talk about this."

Anders lifted his hips again as Varric removed his smalls, gasping as he took his cock in hand, stroking firmly.

"Oh Maker," Anders breathed. "Maker, Varric. That's nice."

"How long has it been since you've been with someone?"

"Too long," Anders whispered wistfully. "Not since… the Wardens."

Varric pulled a potion from his pack. The yellowish liquid thick and gloopy. Stamina. Ironic since he wasn't going to drink it. He hated the taste anyway, and it was unlikely they'd need any. Precaution more than anything else. But it worked for his purposes as he dribbled it over two thick fingers.

"Maybe when we get back on the surface, we can have a nice, leisurely session. For now though…"

He rolled Anders to his side, letting him curl into almost a fetal position. He laid one hand on his hip, the fingers of the other sliding down his cleft until he was able to press in. Anders grabbed his coat, pulling it tightly to his chest and bit down to stifle a moan. Varric dearly hoped there would be a repeat of this, preferably in his suite with the door locked so he could hear Anders cry out, call his name. But with the rest of the expedition goers less than twenty feet away, this would have to do. Hell, they probably already heard. Not that Varric cared.

Two fingers now, thrusting carefully.

"Please," Anders begged, his voice barely above a whisper. "Now."

Varric shoved his smalls down his thighs and used the rest of the gloopy potion to coat his thick cock. He knew he couldn't measure up length-wise to any human lover that Anders had, but he'd never had any complaints before. He settled down on his side next to Anders, kissing his shoulder blade before taking his cock in hand, pressing it to Anders' entrance.

"Oh," Anders breathed, almost reverently. "Oh shit… Oh _Maker_ Varric, I can't…"

"Easy, relax," Varric soothed. "Never had a dwarf?"

Anders shook his head quickly. "No dwarves in the tower. And the only one in the Wardens…"

Varric chuckled. He could only imagine. "Let me know if I'm too much."

He eased in slowly, not wanting to hurt him, but wanting to move all the same. Anders gasped, biting down on his coat again, then arched, pushing back. Varric swore, fingers digging into Anders' hip.

"You took it all," Varric said.

"It's so… fuck, you're big."

Varric preened at the compliment. "I'll give you a minute."

He reached down, stroking Anders' length, thumb brushing over the tip, smearing the precome, using it to aid the glide as his hand moved down, then up again.

"Okay," Anders breathed. "Go. Please."

Varric was only too happy to oblige, slowly at first, then quicker as Anders begged him quietly for more. A hand came to rest of his own and together they stroked him, Anders' face buried in his coat, panting and moaning as he drove his hips back. Varric slowed, then guided him to his stomach, careful not to pull out as they changed positions. Anders pulled the coat up over his head, but Varric knew it was about to be futile.

Gripping Anders' hips tightly, he thrust slowly at first to get him reused to the rhythm, then suddenly changed pace, pumping piston-like into him. Anders' keening cry echoed off the cavernous walls. Someone yelled at them to shut up, but Varric merely laughed, taking him fast and deep. Anders tightened around him, rocking back to meet his thrusts, slamming hard enough against him that Varric knew they'd both be bruised. Sweat tickled his brow. He was close, but wanted Anders to finish first.

"Come on, Blondie," he urged. "Come on. I've got you. I'm right here."

Anders' fist pressed against the ground. The spell wisp went out, and Varric felt him tighten again, and there was another, softer, almost sad cry as Anders came, a wordless shout muffled by his coat. Varric thrust once and again, then pulled out, coming into his own hand, spilling a bit onto the backs of Anders' thighs. Breathing heavily, he leaned over, forehead resting on the small of Anders' back. They stayed like that for a minute, listening to the shuffling of the others, the muttering about needing sleep.

Varric chuckled and kissed his tailbone before sitting back, reaching for his pack and pulling out a cloth. Anders collapsed onto his side, coat still over his face. After a moment, the spell wisp returned, though slightly dimmer than before. Varric cleaned them both up, pulling his smalls up over his hips, and dressed slowly.

"Blondie?" he whispered. "You asleep?"

He carefully moved the coat aside, smirking as he saw Anders slowly opening his eyes, hair mussed and sweaty.

"You all right?" Varric asked, handing him his smallclothes.

Anders took them weakly, nodded. "I just… that… damn, Varric."

Varric grinned, gently patting him on the rump. "You're welcome. Get dressed and get some sleep. We still have a long way to go."

Anders did as he was told, wincing as he redressed and curled on the bedroll, thinking that the Deep Roads trip wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
